Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson
by LoverOfKlaine
Summary: "Hey, uh, Percy?" Frank called pointing above us. "What's that?" Jason, Leo, Coach Hedge, and I all looked up and saw, well, I don't know what they were. "They look to big to be birds," noted Jason. "But to small to be any flying monster I've seen." "It does look like they have wings-" Frank started to say. A/N: First story! most likely Fax and Percebeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Bird Kid Max here. This is my very first story so R&amp;R please!**

**PERCY'S POV**

I paced the deck of the _Argo II_ impatiently waiting for Annabeth to come back with Hazel and Piper. They had gone down to the city below us to get some supplies. Apparently we needed a toilet plunger after Coach Hedge, well, you know. Anyway they were down below and here I was. They should have been back earlier but I think they were just held up. They can take care of themselves.

"Hey, uh, Percy?" Frank called pointing above us. "What's that?"

Jason, Leo, Coach Hedge, and I all looked up and saw, well, I don't know what they were.

"They look to big to be birds," noted Jason. "But to small to be any flying monster I've seen."

"It does look like they have wings-" Frank started to say but the Coach cut him off.

"Well what are we waiting for!" He yelled galloping over to the ballista.

"Wait!" Leo yelled but it was to late. **That was an unintentional rhyme** One of the objects knocked one of the others out of the way just as the missile flew past. If it had been there a second longer they would have gotten hit.

"Hedge!" We all yelled but the Coach was in battle mode. He couldn't hear us. Leo ran over and pried the Coach away.

"Aw, come on!" He yelled. "Just one more! I can get 'em!" Then the figures started to come down. Right towards our ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, BKM here. Sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long. Hope you guys aren't too mad... *sheepish grin* Anyway, on with the story!**

**MAX'S POV**

Ah. Flying. The best thing next to those Mc heart attack thingies at McDonalds that Nudge keeps rambling about. And no, I'm not talking about flying on a plane, a hang-glider, a hot air balloon, or even by parachute. No, we prefer flying the old-fashioned way. Wings. And by we, I mean me, Max (15), Fang and Iggy (also 15), Nudge (13), Gazzy or the Gasman (9 and also named for unfortunate reasons I won't go into here), and last of all Angel, my baby (7). Oh, and Total, or flying, talking dog (don't ask). Right now we were flying over the pacific ocean, on our way to no where in particular. I was just enjoying the quietness.

"Max I'm kinda tired and hungry. Total also keeps complaining his wings are hurting and, something about missing Akila. And Gazzy and Angel are getting into an argument and I really feel hungry now." Nudge finally finished. Of course I spoke too soon.

I sighed and turned to look at Fang who was quiet and keeping to himself as usual. Well, for some reason he's not acting himself lately. I wonder what was going on.  
Anyway, that's besides the point. Fang pointed to the city below us and I nodded. He stared at me for a moment then looked away, his eyes training onto the city below. I shrugged off the feeling in the pit of my stomach and fell back to tell to the flock we were stopping.

"Okay guys!" I called over the sound the wind. Iggy turned towards the sound of my voice and Gazzy, Angel, and Total looked over at me. "We're gonna stop to get some grub and rest up." I heard Total mutter, "Thank God." Suddenly, Angel tensed and slammed into Iggy, both of them dropping a few feet.

"Angel!? What-?!" Iggy started then something flew by at rapid speed. We gaped at the thing that flew by.

"OMG, was that a missile?!" Nudge exclaimed. "A missile? Why would someone have a missile?! And who would be shooting at US with a missile? Except the whitecoats, but usually they use guns not missiles. And from down there, we should look like birds, and who would shoot BIRDS with a missile? And-"

"Nudge, sweetie, I get where you're going, but could you chill with the questions?" I cut her off. I love Nudge, but that motormouth of her's, or the Nudge Channel as we like to call it (all Nudge all the time), could make Mother Teresa into an ax murder.

Nudge looked sheepish and Fang called over to me.

"Max, I think I found what shot at us," he said, pointing down below us. I looked down and saw what looked like a flying warship. I decided to voice my thoughts.

"A warship? What era are we in again?" I asked him and he shrugged. Angel flew over to me.

"Max, there's five people on board, all guys," she said and I thought _really? Girls aren't suited to lead?_ "The three girls went to the town to get supplies," she said and ignoring the look I gave her about reading my mind. "They have a mission too and one of the guys, not very human I don't think, shot at us and another guy pulled him away. The guy who shot at us is just thinking, _die, die, die!_" she was mimicking a gruff voice and I tried not to laugh. Gazzy was peering down at the warship.

"Kinda reminds me of a spaceship," he said. Then he frowned. "Argo II," he said and I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "That's what it says on the side."

I looked at Fang and we nodded at the same time. "Come on guys," I said. "Time to pay these people a visit." Gazzy whispered instructions to Iggy and together, in sync, we dived towards the "Argo II".

**Sooooo? What'd ya think? Bad? Good? Flames welcome, a writer has to be critiqued! **

**So, I've decided to do a question thingy (IDK what to call it).**

**Question of chapter: What couple do you think is better? Fax or Percebeth?**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**

**-BKM**


End file.
